A Life of My own
by Anonymous Newbie XP
Summary: The story took place after the Green Island event. The spiders were left a list of work to do from danchou while he was looking for nen eraser. Read how my OC, which is a new member of the Spiders that replaces Hisoka, had her adventure!
1. Chapter 1 Scarlet Rosaline

**A Life of My Own**

Special thanks to the person who introduce me to fanfic..** jesshie** (although she's not here), **Marjee **and **Chrisie **for being my temporary editors... plus **Maria** for giving me inspiration ^^

Another Special Thanks for **Rhiannon Wolf**, **Snowy-Sonya**, and **SaturnXK** for making me feel comfortable in hehe…

And also for everyone who read my first fan fiction story & review it hope you enjoy it… btw it's a **short** one… so so short... real short... plus it might be a little OOC

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hunter x Hunter and it is own by the great Togashi :) I only own my random OC characters that manage to force me here hehe…

**Introduction**:

The story takes place after the Greed Island episodes when Kuroro/Danchou search for nen eraser by Hisoka's help. The spiders were divided into a group of three, first group is Nobunaga (group leader), Shizuku, Bonolenov and Franklin. The second group is Kortopi (group leader), Shalnark, and Machi. The last group is Feitan(group leader), Phinks, Kalluto, and my OC, Scarlet Rosaline. They need to do several tasks or chores that were left by Kuroro and since the task was a lot, they decided to divide themselves into 3 groups to compete the tasks from 3 different big cities. The group was created randomly by the coin method.

For **further information**: Scarlet and Kalluto were recruited to the Spiders after the New York Shin incident to replace Hisoka and Pakunoda.

**

* * *

Chapter 1** – **Scarlet Rosaline**

Third person's point of view

She wiped the blood from her dagger using her favorite blue handkerchief. She took a moment, glanced at her surroundings, and then wiped the blood stain on her cheek. Around her was corpses drenched by sea of crimson red blood and yet she felt nothing but a drip of guilt. After all she was a member of the spider, a well-known dark thief group.

She always regretted joining the spider but she had no other choice. She was born and trained to be a professional assassin. She had no option in her life and always forced to obey her parent's orders. She never wanted this, never had the desire to take other's life, and never dreamed to make others suffer.

As she strolled down the grand stair case of the modern white mansion, she noticed and stared at the big picture hanging in the living room. Picture of a gentleman dressed in a formal tuxedo suit with a six year old little girl on his right hand and a young teenage boy dressed in a tuxedo as well next to him. She said a short prayer for them and apologized for taking their lives. It's always a routine for her to say short prayers and apologize to her victims because to her, that was the least that she could do.

The peaceful moment of silence was broken when her phone started singing a soft melody. She instantly took her mini phone from her pocket and answered the call. She sighed heavily and said, "What?" with a pissed-off tone.

"Just checking if you are doing okay, Scarlet," said a male voice on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah-right Phinks! Like anyone would believe that! Anyway, why on earth do I need you to check up on me? I got another task to do again right? Huh… Just tell me what I have to do… again…," said Scarlet.

Phinks stayed silent for a second and said, "if you don't want to do it, me and Feitan could do it for you."

Scarlet sigh deeply and became quiet for a moment. After a few minutes, finally, she had decided to do the task.

"No it's alright… Just tell me what I have to do and text me the location," she said and immediately disconnected the call without waiting any response from Phinks.

She left the living room and headed towards the exit door. Then she stopped, turned her head around, and glanced at the picture once again. 'Sorry… I just had to do this… It's my fate to be an assassin', she said silently and left the mansion…

* * *

**Too short huh (I typed it in my phone… it seems long in my phone but it's short when I type it in computer )? Yeah I am not good in writing anyways… (I always got 6 out of 10 for essays -.-) well… at least just enjoy the story I hope that someday I could write long stories… but for now I'll stick with short ones since I haven't get used to writing narrative.**

***smacked* AWCH! SCARLET! What's that for? *rubbing the back of my head***

**"Dude be confident! You can do this! You have to!" -.- here we go again… get off my head idiot I'm doing my closing… So anyways… now you know who got me into this trouble… *stare at HER***

**Well I hope you like it… if not.. I guess I won't continue the story since it's that horrible… maybe next time oh and yeah… Feel free to criticize me and give some opinion (thanks a lot if you do, since I need some opinions and critics)**


	2. Chapter 2  Expect the Unexpected

**A Life of My Own**

Special thanks to: **Snowy-Sonya** for reviewing and reading; **Marj, Chris, Jessh**, and** Leah** for everything; **Rhia, Cursed-Bunny, SaturnXK** for being such a great inspiration and **Yonet-chan** for alerting me ^.^

Thanks for you **readers** as well .Thanks for all the support and motivation! I have decided to continue the story, while I still have the time and I hope you readers will enjoy it

**Warning**: this is another **short** chapter … I am still trying my best to lengthen it but it does not make any big difference… so this is another** short**… so so **short** one and some characters might be a bit OCC

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hunter x Hunter and it is own by the great Togashi :) I only own my random OC characters XD

* * *

**Chapter 2- Expect the Unexpected**

Scarlet's Point of View

It has been fifteen minutes since I left the mansion. I am walking without any destination because apparently Phinks takes more time than I think to just simply text me my task. I end up in a park and it's already night time. It was snowy since it is still January. I sit on a swing while holding my phone, waiting for a simple text message, and enjoying the snow as well as the peaceful scenery.

Then I have a sudden flashback to what happened in the mansion.

_After I finished killing all the armed bodyguards, I went to the grand room. I expect a frightened man begging for forgiveness. Well I guessed that sometimes you just had to expect the unexpected as well. In the wide room, I saw a man, the target that I needed to kill, bowing down towards a cross with a girl and a teenage boy next to him in the same gesture. They were praying with deep conviction, so I patiently waited for them to finished praying._

_When they finished, the man approached me. I sensed no fear in him, as if he was ready to die._

"_Please spare my children…," said the man worriedly._

"_Sorry sir but I am afraid I could not spare any witness," I said gently. Truthfully, I would love to spare his children, but Feitan's order (my group leader for the moment) clearly said no witness._

_Then I sighed and said, "The least I could do is to make it a quick painless death…" and he nodded. I killed him in an instant by cutting his head off. Then I went to the children, the older brother was covering his little sister's eyes. I could feel his blue-eyes were staring at me, full of wrath. Without hesitation, I killed them both, in the same way as their father died. Then I closed their dead glaring eyes full of hatred towards me. That was the moment that I started to feel guilty. Guilty for taking their lives, guilty for not helping them at all, and mostly guilty for not hesitating at all. But there was nothing I could do, what was done is done. They were dead and it was my entire fault._

I go back to reality and notice that cold tears are running down on my face, making it wet. I wipe my tears and suddenly a mysterious teenage boy who is about my age approaches me and sits on the swing next to mine. He is wearing a fake black leather jacket with white t-shirt underneath the jacket. I can tell that he is strong because I can sense his intimidating powerful nen from just a few meters away.

"You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"I cannot believe that a member of the spider just cried in front of me," he says with a quite surprised expression.

"You are a black list hunter?" I ask, ignoring his irritating previous statement.

"Yeah, and I am about to capture you until you cried," he says.

Then a long awkward silence appears before he suddenly says, "You are the least heartless assassin I ever meet and believe me I have seen a lot of assassin."

I am shocked! It is the most touching insult I ever heard of, well at least for an assassin it is an insult. "Thanks," I reply nervously.

Then suddenly my phone rings. I feel a slight relief and quickly open the text message I receive.

From : Feitan

Idiot Phinks broke phone after you hang up. Your task:

Steal two artifact, museum ancient artifact, south city.

Two artifact, jade crystal and spiral moon sword.

Good luck! Rip nails and break leg!

I giggle when I read Feitan's message, even in his text message, his English is still Feitan's style! After a few minute giggling like a crazy person, I stand up and he instantly asks, "Where are you going?"

"Why would I tell you?" I said and left the park.

I switch on my tech-heelys shoe, a gift from Shalnark and skate my way to the museum. Then in a few minutes I arrive on the enterance of the museum. It is closed. 'Whew thank god it is closed… that means I will not kill a lot of people,' I say in my mind. That is when I think that things will not get cruel this time. But again I forget the most important thing, my lesson of the day, expect the unexpected.

**

* * *

Guess what… it's much longer than last time and I typed it in my phone again! Hehe.. but it's still considered short though… and I am still working on my writing skill (I take English lesson … well I hope it'll help out) … anyways.. What do you think of this chapter? Oh and yes the teenage boy (the one in the park) is my other random OC that you'll see in Chapter 3 ^^ hehe I think I still need some research about Feitan's grammar style (I don't think I got it right -.-)and i wish the tech-heelys shoe is real! i'll buy it right away!  
**

**Good news: I am starting to get used to writing narrative ^^ and I hope I'll improve again in the future!**

**Well … thanks for reading and reviewing … feel free to criticize and give some opinion ^^ (which I really need) and if you think the story is horrible … please let me know… I'll either stop writing the story or improve the next chapter!**

**Scarlet- Thanks for reading everyone! And reviewing too and thanks for those who add this story to their favorites! **


	3. Chapter 3 Curiosity nearly killed Vince

**A Life Of My Own – Chapter 3**

Special thanks to: **Snowy-Sonya, Rhia, and Yonet-Chan** for reviewing and reading; **Cursed-Bunny** for inspiring me; and my dear family and friends…

Thanks for you **readers** as well .Thanks for all the support and motivation! Thanks for reading,

**Warning**: this is another **short** chapter (I seriously have tried working on lengthening my story! I promise! ) … Since I am kind of "Stuck" about the story (yes,I have been just free writing for the first two chapters hehehe *giggled* and apparently I spend a lot of time with my new hobby lately, Drawing… oh and I suck.. still beginner XP ) , I decided to introduce more about the "mysterious" teenage park boy by showing the story in his perspective and a little bit more event…

Hope you all like it hehehe…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hunter x Hunter and it is own by the great Togashi :) I only own my home-made characters like Scarlet and other minor characters…

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Curiosity Nearly Killed the Guy**

Mysterious teenage boy-A.K.A- Vincent's Point of View

I had been following her from the mansion's gate. I was just passing by the mansion and I could not believe that I found her, the new member of the spider, Scarlet Rosaline. The lady luck had clearly shined on me. I could tell that she was not as strong as me, so I decided to hunt her and get some reward from capturing her.

Then we arrived in a park, she sat down on a swing and became silent. I thought that was my opportunity to attack her secretly. As I got near her, I noticed that she was crying. I was stunned because I never ever encountered an assassin who cried. My heart was whispering me that she was not evil and that I should not capture her. On the other hand, my mind was arguing that even if she cried, she was still an assassin and a member of the cruel spider. In the end, I decided to approach her and examine her further then decide what to do.

I approached her and asked her whether she was alright or not. She said that she was okay but it was kind of obvious to tell that she lied when I looked at her sad lonely depressing brown eyes. Then we talked for a while and she knew that I was a black list hunter and yet she did not run away or stand on guard. Suddenly her phone rang and she giggled like a little girl after reading a message.

She was pretty interesting. Even from her unique fashion taste, she was wearing black tank top with a stylish fake black leather jacket and a shiny black boots. 'What a black maniac,' I thought. Her look was also charming, her long straight messy brunette hair tied into two cute ponytails, her soft pink blush on her small pale cheek, and her petite body was unique.

As I was examining her look, which according to me did not fit as cruel assassin look, well you know sometimes looks could be cunningly deceiving, she stood up. I spontaneously asked where was she going to but she just answered,"Why would I tell you?" She turned and left me wondering whether I should let her went away or chased her down instead. I thought for a moment and made my decision to follow her because she seemed interesting.

Somehow she was sliding so quickly that I needed to take off my converse shoe and concentrate my nen on my feet just to catch up to her. (I needed to take off my shoe so that it would not rip off when I ran with nen). Then we arrived at a white grand building that seemed to be a museum.

"Hey wait up!," I said to her while putting my shoe on just as she was about to enter the building.

She was shocked and shouted, "Stalker!"

I was so annoyed that she thought I was a stalker. Why would I want to stalk an assassin anyway? But instead of replying, "as if you were even worthy if being stalked by me" I answered with a more polite and logical answer, "You think that a black list hunter would just let his target got away?"

She surprisingly said, "I thought you said that you were targeting me UNTIL I cried… so technically I was not your target… What do you want?"

Right… Smart… I really forgot I said that. I had no other choice but to answer the truth, "some adventure... I was bored to death. Don't worry I would not get in your way, just pretend I was not here…"

She nodded and asked for my name. "Vincent or just call me Vince is alright," I said.

Then we went in the museum. Inside the museum, she told me that she had a mission to steal two artifacts named jade crystal and a spiral moon sword. She asked me whether I knew anything about the artifacts but apparently I did not.

We went in a room on the right of the main hall and when she opened the door, she accidentally triggered a trap. A trap in a museum… truly unexpected especially when the freaking trap nearly killed me! Just a centimeter short from stabbing me on the head! Thank god Scarlet caught up the other end of the spear.

She sighed and said, "They were here, more blacklist hunters." Then she looked at me as I started to have a feeling in my gut that everything was about to be horrible. 'Great… another trouble… I should have not followed my curiosity..., At least I was not experiencing it alone, but with a professional assassin girl…,' I thought. Then I just realized my situation. 'Oh yeah this is just great!,' I thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Weheee… third chapter is on.. and now I have a slight idea of what's going to happen in chapter four! Just need some time to work it out! This chapter is also longer compared to the first chapter XD ! Yay!**

**So what do you guys think of this chapter? What do you think of Vincent? And what do you think happen next?**

**Ok then… ehem… Thanks for reading… Please comment/review and criticize! I welcome criticisms (because it'll help my English skill)**

**Scarlet –Thanks for reading! Hope you like and enjoy it!**

**Vincent- Please be patient for the chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4 Night at the Museum

**A Life Of My Own** – Chapter 4

Special thanks to the **readers** who patiently wait for my very slow upcoming chapter :P (I'm so sorry ^.^ for future reference, i'm always a slow writer so please be patient hehehe…)

**Warning**: this is another **short** chapter (but it's longer than the older ones! YAY ME! hahaha) … just had a great holiday that spark my imagination to work! ^.^ and please comment/review/message me directly (if you want to ) about the story and what else I can improve (esp grammar and spelling hehehe… warning: I'm not English speaking/typing person!) and I promise I won't get irritated ^.^

Hope you all like it hehehe…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hunter x Hunter and it is own by the great Togashi :) I only own my home-made characters like Scarlet and Vince and other minor characters…

* * *

**Chapter 4 Night at the Museum**

Scarlet's P.O.V

If I knew things were going to be this way, I would never ever agreed  
for Vincent to follow me. But i was late, he was in this already. I  
never expected that the museum would turned out to be a war zone  
against the blacklist hunters.

I successfully escaped the trap and caught the end of the spear thrown  
at me to prevent the sharp end to hurt Vince. He looked really  
surprised with the sudden trap attack, but I was used to be attacked  
in a sudden, after all Kalluto and I had been always seen as the easy  
target among the spiders. If I was a millisecond late in catching the  
spear, he would have died. Luckily, I was aware of the trap as soon as  
I touched the door. I could feel a murderous nen lingering on the  
door, probably from a hunter that was here.

For a second, I sensed presence in the museum. I figured that about 20  
black list hunters were here, ready to attack me anytime, and that  
more traps were set up here. Even worse, having Vincent around would  
make fighting really difficult since I preferred to work alone unless  
necessary and Vincent is a hunter as well so I might just add up more  
enemies to fight.

"Vince, back off... This is about to get nasty", I warned him.  
But instead of agreeing with me, he said,"No way! I am so going to  
kill the dude who nearly killed me"  
"Are you that stupid? You can get killed, and you want to what? Kill a  
fellow hunter that accidentally nearly killed you? Get back to your  
senses, Vince!", I shouted with full of anger.

Oh my god, Vince was a very stubborn person. No matter what, he would  
never listen to my warning. So I gave up telling him and decided to  
examine the spear I caught while he walked around looking for a hunter  
hiding out. There was an initial carved on the spear. G.L . 'It sounds  
so familiar but I can't remember what it stands for',I thought. As I  
tried so hard to remember what G.L was, Vincent opened a secret door  
and that automatically pushed him in. I ran towards the door and tried  
to break it open. It was no use, the door was enforced with nen.

Then, about 20 powerful hunters appeared in the room, on a fighting  
stance. So I grabbed my dagger and enforce it with nen. On a sudden,  
one of the hunters walked towards me. I can tell the hunter is a guy,  
he was 170 cm tall, fair skin, wearing a black hoody, and holding a  
sword on his left hand.

Slowly, he opened his hoody and I began to realize and recognize who  
he is. I dropped my dagger in surprise and my jaw dropped. Now I know  
he is G.L and what it stands for. I started to sweat since I knew I'm  
in a huge trouble. I just hope I can survive this.

* * *

Vincent's P.O.V

As Scarlet was examining the sharp spear on her hand, I stared at the  
room, looked for a passage way or other traps or maybe a hiding  
hunter, and sensed a powerful nen from a wall. 'Odd.. Why would a wall  
be enforced with nen?',I thought. I touched the wall and it opened up.  
As I was about to tell Scarlet that I found a secret door, the door  
closed by itself or at least by someone's nen.

I went into what seemed to be an interesting secret room and the door  
closed automatically behind me. 'Great, now she's going to scold me  
all day', I thought. Then a man appeared suddenly behind me and gave  
me a huge blow to my gut by his fist. I could tell that I broke  
several bones from the surprise attack. I was furious that I no longer  
contained my nen power, I do ren and my nen immediately burst out. I  
could tell that the men shivered for a second. Since I cannot hold my  
nen back, my evil side appears with a great killing intention, a  
furious feeling, and a stronger intimidating nen.

"It is time for revenge," I said. The men is shivering and runs away.  
"You can run all you want but you will ended up dead anyway. That's  
what you get when you are messing with me," I said. I let the men runs  
around the locked room. Then I focus part of my nen on my feet to  
catch up to him. Within a minute, I have catch up to him who I give 5  
minutes head start. I hit him in the gut like what he do to me. Then  
he groan in pain which intrigue my evil side to torture him more but I  
realize that i just do not have the time for that as I sense a  
powerful nen behind the wall that separate me and Scarlet.

I break the wall wit my nen fist. On the other side of the room, I see  
Scarlet in a fighting stand and so is the guy in front of her. I  
counted other hunters that was present in the room while Scarlet and  
the man was talking to each other. There was 21 hunters in the room,  
including the man. Surprisingly, Scarlet was nervous and sweating when  
she faced the man. Who is that man? Why is she scared of him? And all  
of a sudden, the guy who hit me on the gut knocked me out.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V  
Meanwhile,

Somewhere in an abandoned old building, there stays three person  
waiting for something. The three person are Phinks, Feitan, and  
Kalluto.  
Phinks is playing with a tennis ball with his fingers, Feitan is  
reading his favorite horror book, and Kalluto is doing the art of  
origami with a blue paper. They have been waiting for an hour in their  
hideout. Suddenly Phinks throws the tennis ball to the wall and causes  
the wall to crack.

"Argh...waiting is boring...," says Phinks.  
"The other groups might have finished their task already... What takes  
Scarlet a long time to just steal two artifacts?" says Kalluto.  
"Me not care," says Feitan.  
"I think we should check out the museum," says Phinks with a little interest.  
"Yeah, I agree... What do you think Feitan?" says Kalluto.  
"Hmm.. Five minute, we go," says Feitan.  
After waiting for five minutes. Feitan packs up his book, Kalluto rips  
his origami art, and Phinks stretch his muscle .They leave the  
building and head to the museum.

* * *

**The end of chapter 4! so how was it? please review or comment! XD **

so what do you think will happen next? any guesses? ^^ also, who do you think G.L is?

random guesses are acceptable ^.^


	5. Chapter 5 Dilemma

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the stuffs i write :P hahahha  
**

long time no seeeyaaa :D sorry for the long wait... (blame my laziness :P and lack of good mood for writing) anyways, another short chapter but who cares, quality is more important than quantity right? well enjoy... and please comment...

thanks to: my loyal and patient readers XD hahahh (p.s: if u ran out of patience, just terror me to update :) and i'll do my best )

* * *

**Vincent's P.O.V**

I woke up in a janitor's room. I could tell by the smell of the cleaning utilities. The man who knocked me down was there, sitting down to guard the door. Suddenly I felt a great pain on my shoulder, probably from his attack. As I was about to rise up and attack him, the door was knocked. The man woke up and opened the door. "He's awake", says the man. A blonde girl looking man appeared, his eyes were red, just like someone I knew, a kurta.

"Vincent right? I'm Kurapika, a blacklist hunter", he said while offering his right hand. I shook his hand and cynically replied, "So, now what? Kill the Spider newbie girl? Kurapika?". He smirked and ignored my cynical question, he said,"I believe you wouldn't do that, after all, if you really want to kill her, you would have done it in the mansion right?". He knew, that I've stalked Scarlet from the mansion and didn't intend to kill her, now I wonder, what does he want from me?.

As if he could listen to what I was saying in my mind, he said,"now to the main point, I believe you already know that I am a Kurta, just like her." He paused and I could see in his eyes feelings of pain, regret, anger, and loneliness. Yes, I know just who he meant, the girl who changed my life, turned me from a low class thief into a blacklist hunter, the only girl who cared about hideous me, and most of all, she was my first love.

I let my brain re-creating the scene I remembered. My most precious memory, five years ago, at summer time...

_We went to the beach, a long walk from the city. It was a very hot day, the sun was shining so bright, and seas were roaring. Four of us, best friends, Kate, Sam, her and I. I remember the excitement painted on four of our faces, since we never been to beach._

_That day, Sam and I planned a surprise for her. I have been working and saving up money for the surprise. In noon, after the four of us play around the beach and swim in the sea, Sam and I left the ladies in the abandoned cottage near the beach. We told them that we were going to catch some fish to cook, when the truth was, we're going to the nearest city to buy a cake for her birthday party. We have prepared fishes from our city to cook after we celebrate her birthday._

_It took about 15 minutes to run to the city, we directly went to a bakery shop and ordered a slice of chocolate cake, her favorite. We nearly spent 20 minutes bargaining with the shop owner for him to decrease the price, since I couldn't afford the initial price. Then we went back and quietly sneaking inside the cottage after realizing that the ladies were sleeping while waiting for us. We set up the cake, roasted fishes, and little flower decoration we picked up on our way._

_We gently woke both of them and immediately sing happy birthday song although it was out of tune. I brought her the cake, and she was very shocked and happy. Sam gave her a beautiful butterfly necklace while Kate gave her a mini notebook since she loved writing poems._

_As soon as the celebration ended and both Sam as well as Kate was fast asleep, I guided her to a beautiful spot on the beach. We talked about our experience, laugh off when remembering Sam's silly actions, and sat down watching the stars and moon shining. Then, I gently whispered to her soft ears, the three words, "I love you". I could see her blushed, and slowly turned her face to see me. Staring at her beautiful eyes that turned red when her heart was beating fast, I realized the deep eyes contained feeling of affection, towards the person she was staring at._

_I kissed her, the best birthday gift I could ever gave, her first kiss. Strangely, it tasted like paradise, sweet like honey, spicy like chilly, and soft like snow. Under the moonlight, the shining star, on the soft sands, surrounded by the sound of seas roaring, wind blowing, and both of our hearts beating in the same rhythm._

My flashback ended when Kurapika told me,"As a fellow hunter, I'll give you opportunity to choose which side are you on, the newbie spider girl, or the same side as she was, a Kurta. Choose now." And here I was, in janitor's room, facing a great dilemma.

* * *

**Scarlet's P.O.V**

Here I was, standing on my shaking legs, with sweat dropping from my head, and facing about 20 hunters as well as him. He was G.L, also known as, Gavin Leonard, the famous A-list blacklist hunter.

"Scarlet Rosaline, hmph, it's great to see you again, now I can accomplish what I've left behind...", he said.  
"Why", I muttered while having dreadful visions of what he did. "Why did you kill my parents? Who ordered you to?", I said a little louder.  
"That is none of your business, it's useless to know anyway, since you'll be dead!", he replied and suddenly got into a familiar fighting stance.

I closed my eyes, recreating the scenes of my parent's dreadful murder, the pool of scarlet blood, smell of fearful death, the terror visible in their opened eyes, and the horrifying man in front of me.

"Well, let's get serious then, Gavin", I said.  
I dropped my dagger, took a set of cards, and focused my nen on the cards. "I summon thee, the night rider!", I chanted while holding up a dark horse rider card. My nen turned into a dark shadows and forming an armored horse and its rider.

"Whoa, Deja Vu, you have the same ability as your parents huh, a summoner... Well this is going to get more exciting!", said Gavin while he enforced his sword with nen, transforming it into a bigger and sharper sword.

I took another card and it turned into a sniper gun. The duel started, he charged and swings his sword against the dark horse rider. I controlled the rider to jump off the horse as Gavin charged and I made the rider aimed his sword to slay Gavin from above. Gavin managed to turn his sword to protect himself from the rider's attack. With my summoned sniper gun I shot Gavin from the back.

The bullet barely scratches his skin, his tremendously powerful nen layered up his skin to protect him. When I was about to take another shoot, Gavin disappeared from the spot and appeared at the back of the rider, slashing it into two pieces. The night rider disappeared into shadows and turned into a card on my hand again. Gavin's attack had injured me, since the summoner took all damages when the summoned died. I felt great pain in my stomach and I was vomiting blood when Gavin slowly walked towards me, ready to behead me.

"Any last words Scarlet?", Gavin said while pointing his sword at me.  
"This is not over yet Gavin, I'm still going to revenge what you did to them!", I said.

Gavin swings his sword up, and slashed quickly my head. He laughed triumphantly, and turned away from my bloody corpse and faced 20 other smirking hunters who were delighted from my death.

* * *

**The end**

not in the mood to say anything, so i'll just say... Please comment/review... and guess what's coming next! *sneaky laugh* muahahhaha

Q: What's the girl's name? could it be...

For those who can answer, tell me in your comments ! :D

=.= yes i've gone nuts... lol... i'm so nuts that i killed one of the main characters ... *just realized*... oh well there's still Vince anyway right? .. bye Scarlet :D *waves bye"*


	6. Chapter 6 Betrayal?

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Hunter X Hunter or the characters except for Scarlet (who... sadly... is still alive?), Vincent and some others..

**Warning:** OOC alert! plus this is another one of the short chapters (but i improved! yay for me) and some beginner spelling and grammar mistake (let me remind you that english is not my first language =.=) and content of weirdness, tiny bits of violence, and useless slangs.

**Thanks** to: loyal readers... (who patiently waiting for this story and loyally reading it until now *claps*) as well as Hakuai anime lover for the helpful review and many others who inspired me with this fan fic :)

P.S: Please review / comment / message me about any improvement i should make or any compliments or critique (i accept anything :) ) or at least let me know whether you enjoy the chapter by commenting a score from range of 1-10 :) (just type a number... no problemo right? hehehe)

Scarlet- if there is no number by the end of December... *Gruesome look*

Vincent- here we go again... run peopleee!

Me- =.= OKAY... let's just continue with the story okay?

* * *

**Third Person's P.O.V**

In the room where the crowd of 21 hunters was cheering over Scarlet's death, a strange incident happened. Her corpse slowly turned into dark mist, and one by one, the hunters noticed the incident and watch in confusion. After all the parts of Scarlet's body turned into the black mist, it flew off to the ceilings. As the hunter was about to chase the mist, the light in the room went off, leaving the hunters in dark pitch.

"AAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!", screamed one of the hunter's voices in the dark. 'What just happened?', Gavin questioned in his mind. 'Could it be...',just as he thought of something, he felt a corpse fell and hit his back. He had goose bumps as he felt a presence behind him, threatening him with a sharp object on his neck, whispering slowly, "goodbye...", and slashed his neck.

**Scarlet's P.O.V**

I escaped the main room where the hunters were facing my summoned card, the Copy Cat. Copy cat were able to copy anything and two of the abilities or properties it has. I copycat myself and made it able to summon until C class cards as well as turning itself into a black mist when it was defeated. I was running towards the entrance to the left wing hall where I suspected the whatever spiral sword was located.

I opened the door and scan around the area for a sword, coincidentally, I found swords hanging in the room to a thin wire. One of the sword was spiral in shape, and I was guessing that it was the spiral sword. The sword was made of silver, tough, shiny, sharp, strangely spiral, and was a meter long. I cut the wire that hang the sword and took it with me to the next destination, the Jade Crystal.

Unexpectedly, in the middle of my trip to the Crystal Museum Site, I triggered a silent alarm by cutting a wire that I thought was a trap. This time, four strong hunters appeared and blocked my way to the site. The first one is short, look like he was about 14, and white haired. I knew who he is, Killua Zaoldeyk, the child of the famous strong hunter family. The second one is as short and young as Killua, but with black straight hair, and I'm guessing that he was Gon Freecs, the son of the famous Gin Freecs. The third one was definitely a Kurta guy looking like tomboy blonde girl, with those signature blazing fury red eyes. I guessed that he was the chainman that successfully took down two of spiders and Danchou. The fourth one,unexpectedly, was Vincent. Yeah, the same Vincent I just met about three hours ago.

"I don't know what do you guys want or up to but I'm not fighting any of you, I don't have the reason to", I said.

"But Scarlet, you have to! We're still going to attack you.", Vincent said.

"So? What? I'm still not fighting strangers for an indefinite reason!",I replied.

"You'll die!", he shouted.

"Okay, tell me one reason why on earth you suddenly turned against me?", I replied in a furious tone.

"You're a member of the spider", he said vaguely.

"You're still not going to fight us?", Gon interrupted.

"Well unless she has a reason," said Killua.

"Are you even a member of the spider?", Gon asked.

"Well duh!", I replied while showing him the genuine spider tattoo on my shoulder with the number 4.

I noticed that the Kurta guy's eyes suddenly turned more red and full of anger.

Suddenly when I was staring at the Kurta guy, Vincent said,"If you're not going to fight a stranger unless you have a reason, then why do you faced the guy in the Main hall?".

I exhaled. "Because first, he is not a stranger, second, he murdered my biological parents when I was 8 right in front of my eyes, and third, I didn't kill or injure him at all", I answered.

"And that means... She's still not going to fight us...", Killua said with a disappointed tone.

"You're weird", Gon said,"not like other violent Spider members...".

"Well thanks, I'll take it as a compliment, I guess.", I replied sarcastically.

"CUT IT OUT!", shouted the Kurta guy.

"You know what, I don't care if you're going to fight back or not! I'm still going to fight!", he said and suddenly charged at me with some sort of chain.

I evaded quickly and was shocked. 'Whoa, what's wrong with this guy? Anger management problems?', I thought. The injury Gavin inflicted has affected my strength, I could not use my summoning card ability because with the lack of strength, I could not control the cards and they might got awry. 'Oh man, Great! Another problem! So what I should do?', I thought.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Meanwhile, in the Main Hall, Feitan, Phinks, and Kalluto was in shock of what lays in front of them. About twenty corpses laying down looking like they just watched a scary horror movie, and their body parts were scattered away. The most strange thing from the scene they saw was, none of the three of them, knew who did it. All they knew was, there was no way that Scarlet did it. The three of them was examining the crime scene, in their luck, Feitan discovered a familiar nen lingering on one of the corpse. When he told the others about it, Kalluto was the one who recognize the nen. After all, the nen belongs to someone they had been rival with in the past. As soon as they know who did it, they realized that Scarlet was in definite trouble. So the three of them split up to find her.

**Vincent's P.O.V**

Fifteen minutes ago...

"I've made up my mind", I told Kurapika.

"Yeah? So which side are you on?", he asked.

"Neither, but for old time's sake, I'll help you out this once", I replied.

"Fair enough", he said and led me to another room where there were two boys.

"Meet Killua Zaoldeyk and Gon Freecs", he said while gesturing.

"Hey", I said. "So where's the bulky one that hit me?", I asked them.

"Oh, he's fighting her with other hunters in the main hall", said Killua.

"Well then now, he's probably dead," I said.

"Why? There's more than 20 professional hunters there", Gon said in confusion.

"I felt a presence of four more of them, and it'll take more than 20 hunters to take em' all", I replied.

"Keep the chit chat later because we need to go, the silent alarm just went on!", said Kurapika.

So we rushed down to the alley that lead to the jewelry section where I guessed the jade crystal is and there, we met Scarlet.

**Scarlet's P.O.V**

As I was evading all the blonde Kurta's attack, I was thinking of a plan to escape from this. I never wanted to fight anymore, my mood was ruined when I killed the young innocent kids who were sadly a witness. Just as I was thinking about those poor kids and not paying attention to the blonde guy's attacks, his chain managed to capture my right leg and tripped me down. As he was moving his little finger to release another chain, I tried to break the chain that tied me down. Strangely, it seems to be draining my nen power. The minute he was about to attack me using a new chain with tiny sword end, a bunch of sharp tiny confetti flew rapidly towards four of them. He let go of the chain that was tied to my leg and evaded the confetti attack with the others.

'No way, it's ...',I thought as Killua said ,"Kalluto? What are you doing here?".

"Wait, he's your brother right Killua?", asked Gon.

I could tell you that the same surprised look was clearly in Kalluto's face. Within a blink of an eye, Feitan and Phinks appeared beside Kalluto and helped me to stand up. Phinks whispered to me,"be careful, the Joker is here, he slaughtered the twenty hunters in the main hall." Involuntarily, I smirked. Suddenly, Feitan, the current leader of the group, give a signal to split up and fight them one on one. Within a minute, four of us have followed Feitan's order and moved out to one of the four close alleys nearby and waited for the enemy to come.

* * *

**Here we go! Scarlet's in trouble, good thing, the spiders came at the right time! and now it's 1 vs 1 time! who will Scarlet fight? any guesses? :D and why Vincent want to fight ****Scarlet? **

**Please Comment on what you think the right answer for the questions! (i wanna see how predictable i am :P )  
**

**Wait up for the next chapter okaayy :D (hehehhe... )**


End file.
